This invention relates to a liquid sampling device. More particularly, this invention relates to a device for sampling a static body of liquid.
There is a frequent need to sample a static body of liquid, such as a liquid contained in a storage tank, to assure that it meets specification. It is desired that the sample of liquid drawn from the static body of liquid for this purpose be constituted of liquid from all depths in the body.
Numerous liquid sampling devices are disclosed in the prior art. Representative of these are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 832,164; 1,416,354; 1,511,591; 1,539,790; 1,585,072; 1,606,104; 1,769,533; 2,198,116; 2,223,598; 2,388,548.
While some of these devices do not sample liquid from all depths of the body, others indeed to. However, the devices tend to be complicated and, consequently, relatively expensive and subject to possible malfunction and in many instances also tend to be quite bulky or lengthy, which is an additional disadvantage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for sampling a static body of liquid which will take up liquid from all depths of the body to thereby obtain a representative sample and be simple in construction, relatively inexpensive, compact and trouble-free.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.